o reste ma douce
by Nanou62
Summary: petite fiction basé sur un poeme!


Petite nouvelle, grâce à un ami qui m'a fait découvrir ce poème.

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, ainsi que les comms faient ici et là, pour les autres de mes fictions^^

Parce que je n'oublierai jamais ce couple qui m'a fait vibrer aussi longtemps, et qui m'a fait vous rencontrer.

Merci à « beta demon » d'être toujours là pour moi et mes conneries que mon cerveau pond^^

Bizzzz à vous.

Reste, O ma douce, ne te lèves pas!

**John DONNE**

Version française par Gilles de Seze

Je me réveille, mon cerveau encore pris dans les limbes du sommeil. Depuis que je suis dans ta vie, mon corps entier veux profiter de toi, il n'est jamais rassasié, il en demande toujours plus, toujours plus de ta présence, de ton amour, de toi, tout simplement

**Reste, O ma douce, ne te lèves pas!**

J'ai entendu le téléphone sonner il y a de cela quelques minutes, tu y as répondu par mono syllabes, comme d'habitude. Je sais que c'est mon jour de repos, et je ressens ce que tu ressens quand c'est ton tour. Je suis triste, profondément triste.

Ta présence à mes cotés est ma lumière qui guide ma vie.

**La Lumière qui brille vient de tes yeux;**

Je sens ton corps se lever, j'ai mal au plus profond de moi, je me sens seul, abandonné, trahi par ce métier qui est le nôtre.

**Ce n'est pas le jour qui perce; c'est mon coeur qui est percé,  
Parce que toi et moi devons nous séparer**

Je glisse mon bras sur ton ventre, espérant te garder près de moi encore quelques minutes, encore quelques heures, encore quelques jours, espérant au fond de moi que tu me veuilles pour la vie.

**Reste, ou sinon toute joie chez moi mourra  
Et périra dans sa prime enfance.**

Je me sens rajeunir avec toi, je suis le petit garçon qui attend son cadeau de Noël, mais avec toi près de moi, je l'ai tous les jours. Toutes les minutes que tu m'accorde sont mes trésors.

Je te sens souffler, tu dois y aller, je le sais, mais je ne le veux pas.

**C'est vrai, c'est le jour: Que pourrait-ce être d'autre?  
O, vas-tu disparaître à mes yeux?**

T'ai-je déjà dit que je me perdais quand tu n'étais pas là ?

T'ai-je seulement mentionné que j'avais seulement envie de lover ton corps contre le mien ?

N'importe où ?

Au grès de mes envies ?

**Pourquoi devrions-nous s'éloigner parce qu'il fait jour?  
Nous sommes-nous couchés parce qu'il faisait nuit?**

Tu as éclairé m'a vie, je ne peux pas ne plus voir, je ne souhaite pas te perdre, je te veux près de moi pour la vie.

**L'Amour, qui en dépit de l'obscurité, nous conduisit ici,  
Devrait, en dépit du jour, nous garder unis.**

Commet-on une faute d'être ensemble ?

Si c'est le cas, pourquoi je ne ressens rien ?

Ni remords, ni regrets, si… peut être… juste le fait de n'avoir pas agit plus vite.

Mais tu avais lu tout ça, tu l'avais vu en moi, au plus profond de mon esprit. Je te voulais, et tu le savais, tu as attendu que je vienne à toi… sans rien dire.

**La Lumière n'a pas de langue, mais elle est tout regard  
Si elle pouvait parler aussi bien qu'espionner,  
Sa langue ne pourrait être pire**

Seules les personnes qui me connaissent vraiment savent que je suis heureux. Ils le voient dans mes gestes, mes yeux, mon comportement, je sais que toi tu le sais, tu le vois, tu le sens, et je te remercie pour ça.

**Que de dire: "Je me sens bien ici, je resterais volontiers  
J'aime tant mon coeur et mon honneur  
Que je ne m'éloignerais pas de lui qui les a tous les deux"**

Je me demande si nous pouvons continuer dans cette direction, certes c'est la direction du bonheur pour nous deux, mais aussi la direction interdite de part nos emplois. Je réfléchis…, je réfléchis encore et encore…, depuis des années maintenant, depuis ce fameux jour où tu es entrée dans ma vie.

Que doit-on faire ?

**En résulte-t-il que tu dois arrêter tes activités?  
Oh! C'est la pire des plaies de l'amour!**

Je ne te demanderais jamais d'arrêter tout pour moi, juste parce que je sais que tu le feras, et j'en mourrais, je ne t'enchaînerais pas à moi.

**La pauvreté, le faible d'esprit, les fripouilles, l'amour peut  
Les admettre, mais pas l'homme -à-ses-affaires,**

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire si je te veux à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je ne peux plus te partager, je ne VEUX plus te partager.

J'ai pris ma décision….

Je t'aime

**Celui qui fait des affaires et fait l'amour, fait les deux  
mal, comme l'homme marié qui court la prétentaine.**

Et c'est moi qui démissionnerais,

… pour toi

… pour moi

…. Pour notre amour.

Nouveau style, alors vous en pensez quoi???


End file.
